


Wash, Rinse, Repeat

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Sometimes sex can be such a bore.
Kudos: 6





	Wash, Rinse, Repeat

Another night, another guy, another sleazy hotel where nothing but the guy behind him shoving his dick in and out. Wash, rinse, repeat. This is what Seth has come to know and sometimes he wonders just how he got here. Hands digging into his sides and grunts fill the air as the person continued on. Sometimes Seth would react by forcing himself to moan and push up a bit to add to the other's pleasure, but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Moving his arms to rest his forehead on them he used his most whiny voice, "Come ooonnn. Is that all you got?" The guy growled and quickened his pace. That always got them going. Seth couldn't comprehend why, but he knew it would make the time go by faster. Maybe he got here because he was bored. Working out only did so much for him. At first this used to give him chills and anticipate what would come next, but just as quickly as the excitement came disappointment followed. It all turned out that the guys were only interested in getting their kicks while Seth was left with his own dick hard.

Warmness soon filled him up as the guy came. Half the time they said his name, the other half they just made a relieved sigh. After the guy pulled out they both flopped onto the bed. "You satisfied big guy?" Seth purred into the other's ear as he softly kissed him. That made them feel special. Feel comfortable and like Seth only had eyes for them, but in reality he could care less.

Just as the cycle would repeat itself Seth went to take a shower and jerk himself off to the only person he wished would come, but knew they were out of reach.

Foreplay, sex, shower, self-care.

Wash, rinse, longing, repeat.


End file.
